1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to electronic apparatuses having function input keys for selecting and performing various functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable notebook personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as notebook PC), for example, as an electronic apparatus has a cabinet that forms an outside wall and an input device provided at the cabinet. As disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-227222, for example, there are a pointing device, which inputs information using a sheet for sensing an electrostatic capacity, a touch panel for inputting information using a pressure-sensitive film for sensing pressure, and the like, as the input device.
The notebook PC has a keyboard and function keys provided on an upper surface of the cabinet as input devices, the function keys selecting and performing various functions. Ordinarily, these function keys are formed of mechanical button switches and turned on and off when the keys are depressed.
The mechanical button switches are disposed on a substrate arranged in the cabinet, and are exposed to the outside through openings formed in the cabinet. However, when a plurality of openings are formed in the cabinet to expose the button switches as described above, a degree of freedom of design of equipment is lowered.